GUITAR KIDS RHAPSODY CAMDEN LOCK STYLE
Romanized Title GUITAR KIDS RHAPSODY Japanese Title GUITAR KIDS RHAPSODY English Title GUITAR KIDS RHAPSODY Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1989 Romaji Tsuka no ma ni sofa de yume wo mita yo Guitar wo kakaeta mama nemuttara Tenkoku no Jimmy Hen tachi to Spot abite onaji stage Wasurekaketa "Purple Haze" kikoeteru Hold on, sutekirenai jounetsu wo Hold on, dakishimeta mama Hold on, ima mo hold on Guitar kids rhapsody 10 years ago, houkagou wa gakkiya ni hairibitari Catalogue bakari ga tana ni narandetta Setsunai ano ko no hitomi ni Kokoro sarawarete mo Strats hanasanakatta, ano koro Hold on, sutekirenai jounetsu wo Hold on, dakishimeta mama Hold on, jyuken ni butsukatteta Seventeen Hold on, honne to tatemae no cross road Hold on, jinsei wa puzzle Hold on, mayoi nagara mo kugutta campus gate Yuzurenai koto wo hitotsu Motsu koto ga hontou no jiyuu sa Sokubakusarenai koto ga, baby Jiyuu janai, each other Hold on Hold on Hold on, ima mo hold on Guitar kids rhapsody Hold on, sutekirenai jounetsu wo Hold on, dakishimeta mama Hold on, ima mo hold on Guitar kids rhapsody Hold on, yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu Hold on, dakishimeta mama Hold on, ima mo hold on Guitar kids rhapsody Japanese つかの間にソファーで夢を見たよ ギターをかかえたまま眠ったら 天国のジミヘン達と スポット浴びて同じステージ 忘れかけてた「Purple Haze」聞こえてる Hold On　捨て切れない情熱を Hold On　抱きしめたまま Hold On　今も　Hold On Guitar Kids Rhapsody 10 Years Ago　放課後は楽器屋に入りびたり カタログばかりが棚にならんでった せつないあの娘の瞳に 心さらわれても ストラト離さなかった　あの頃 Hold On　捨て切れない情熱を Hold On　抱きしめたまま Hold On　受験にぶつかってた　Seventeen Hold On　ホンネとタテマエのクロスロード Hold On　人生はパズル Hold On　迷いながらもくぐったキャンパスゲート ゆずれないことをひとつ 持つことが本当の自由さ 束縛されないことが　Baby　自由じゃない　Each Other Hold On Hold On Hold On, 今も　Hold On Guitar Kids Rhapsody Hold On　捨て切れない情熱を Hold On　抱きしめたまま Hold On　今も Hold On Guitar Kids Rhapsody Hold On　ゆずれない物を1つ Hold On　抱きしめたまま Hold On　今も　Hold On Guitar Kids Rhapsody English Translation Downed with fatigue and dreaming on the sofa Fast asleep while hugging my guitar In a heavenly place with Jimmy Hendrix and friends Bathing in the spotlight on the same stage Listening to the forgotten "Purple Haze"... Hold on, to this unending passion Hold on, while embracing it Hold on, even now hold on Guitar Kids Rhapsody 10 years ago, hanging out after school in the music shop On the shelves, catalogues were all lined up That girl's sad eyes Even though they touched my heart... At the time, I couldn't put down the Strats Hold on, to this unending passion Hold on, while embracing it Hold on, the age of seventeen years old beaten by life's challenge Hold on, at that crossroad between real intent and principle Hold on, life's a puzzle Hold on, even when lost, you're already at the campus gate The one thing I can't give up The real freedom I have... Is that I'm unbound, baby It's not freedom, it's... Each Other Hold on Hold on Hold on, even now hold on Guitar Kids Rhapsody Hold on, to this unending passion Hold on, while embracing it Hold on, even now hold on Guitar Kids Rhapsody Hold on, to the one thing you can't give up Hold on, while embracing it Hold on, even now hold on Guitar Kids Rhapsody